Return to the Depths
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Talk to Ayame for a cutscene that starts the quest. *Go to Oldton Movalpolos, watch a cutscene, and proceed to Misareaux Coast and obtain a Misareaux Garlic that drops from the Orcs there. *Go to Lower Jeuno and trade the Misareaux Garlic to Muckvix (located at H-10 in Goblins' Goblet, through Muckvix's Junk Shop.) You will receive 2000 gil and the Letter from Muckvix (key item). *Go to Kazham and talk with Magriffon, located at I-7 in Celodehki's Bed & Breakfast. *Trade him 10000 gil for cutscene and two key items: Letter from Magriffon and Providence Pot. :*You will receive the 10000 gil back at the end of the quest. :*Trading Magriffon the 10000 gil will continue this specific quest even if other quests are currently active that involve giving Magriffon gil. *Return to Lower Jeuno and talk with Muckvix for another cutscene where you deliver the key items and receive the Pungent Providence Pot (key item) in return. *Return to Oldton Movalpolos and talk to Tarnotik, answering in the affirmative to both his questions. *Trade one Ahriman Tears to Tarnotik to be teleported to Mine Shaft #2716 BCNM zone. :*Each person who is involved in the quest must trade a tear to Tarnotik to be teleported to the BCNM zone. *Once in Mine Shaft #2716, select the Shaft Entrance twice for two cut-scenes; select in the affirmative both times. This will put you in a level 40 capped BCNM, with up to 6 people allowed. *The moblins Twilotak (Dark Knight), and three each of Moblin Clergyman (White Mage) and Moblin Wisewoman (Red Mage) are in the back section of the BCNM arena. *Only Twilotak has to be defeated to complete the BCNM; the other six can be killed if you wish. They will not attack with melee hits even when engaged by your party, only stand in the background and cast. :*Twilotak casts standard Dark Knight spells. :*Twilotak uses Draw In, which makes him very difficult to kite. :*Twilotak can use Blood Weapon multiple times, draining ~200HP per hit. :*The three Moblin Wisewoman cast spells such as Haste on Twilotak, and cast spells like Sleep II and Dispel on the party's tank. :*The three Moblin Clergyman cast spells such as Protect III and Cure IV on Twilotak, and cast spells like Holy on the party's tank. :*There are two ways to win this fight: either go with a lot of damage jobs to kill Twilotak fast before he can be cured back up by the other moblins, or take enough curing jobs to kill the six low-HP mage mobs, and then finally take down Twilotak. *Defeat Twilotak to end the BCNM, and for a cutscene where you receive the 10000 gil back. :*Once you complete the BCNM, when you zone out of Shaft Mine #2716 you'll be in Newton Movalpolos on a ledge, safe from the standard Moblins. If you do not have someone in your group who can Escape, talk to the NPC Sleakachiq on that ledge to receive a teleport back out to North Gustaberg, at the cost of 800 gil per character. *Return to Metalworks and talk with Ayame for the Bowyer Ring reward, and to end the quest. :*Optional followup: talk to the Tarutaru Ravorara from the earlier quests, to sell the Pungent Providence Pot for 1000 gil and receive a final cut-scene. Game Description Client: Ayame (Cannonry, Metalworks) Summary: :You are to find the one who speaks both the common and the Moblin language, and learn more about the city of Movalpolos. Category:Quests Category:Bastok Quests